sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet Sweet Sweet (Dreams Come True song)
"Sweet Sweet Sweet" is a song by Japanese band Dreams Come True with the English vocals performed by Peabo Bryson and Celine Dion and the guitars by Johnny Marr for their studio album The Swinging Star. The song is played during the ending of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. In 1994, an English version was released titled "Sweet Dream" as a B-side on the single "Winter Song". In 2006, the song was remixed by American singer Akon with the lead vocals performed by B.B. King and Lady Gaga while Pharrell Williams, Joseph Williams, Hollywood Film Chorale and Sally Dworsky provided the additional vocals used as the ending theme of Sonic Sr's story in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). The remix was released in Japanese as "Sweet Sweet Sweet -'06 Akon Mix-" and in English as "Sweet Dream -06 Akon Mix-". The remix has Akon on the backing vocals and handling the instrumentation. All four versions of the song were included on disc three of Sonic the Hedgehog 1&2 Soundtrack. The song was written by Jerry Goldsmith, Alexander Courage, Don Black and Paul Williams. Later in "Akon Mix", the additional lyrics were also written by Stephen Schwartz, Ridley B. King, Antonio "L.A." Reed and Stefani Germanotta. The song was produced by Jerry Goldsmith, David Foster, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds and Walter Afanasieff and arranged by David Foster and Walter Afanasieff with the orchestral arrangements provided by Jerry Goldsmith and Shirley Walker. Lyrics (2006 remix) Japanese Romaji :(True) :(Remix) :(Yeah) :(Come on) :(Yo take it all the way back down with this one) :(Step it up and keep it mellow) :(Come on) :(True) :Chiisana mune no fukurami mo (Lovers in a warm embrace) (Woo) :Kiss de nureta kuchibiru mo (Eh) (Yeah) :Tada anata no (Uh huh) tame ni dake (Uh huh) (Uh huh) (Yeah) :Shizuka ni yureru kata-goshi (Shining through the mist) :Hosoku sashiteru gekkou (Yeah) (Eh) :Orite kita (Uh huh) tenshi no hashigo (Uh huh) (Oh) (Uh huh) :(Break it down) :Heya o someteru (Woo) usuyami no ao (Woo) :Senaka no nami ga furuwasu (Steal you away) :(Come on)' :Kasane au te to te hodonaide (Woo) :Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide :Toki wo tomete kono mama :Owaranai (Yeah) futari dake no (Yeah) sweet dream (Woo) :''(Bring it back down a little bit) '' :(Let's go)' :Ukabiagaru rinkaku (In the silent night) (Woo) :Kaze ni natteku toiki (Eh) :Gekkou ni (Aha) (Uh huh) saete yuku (Aha) (Uh huh) (Yeah) (Uh huh) (Yeah) :Ude wo nobashite (Hold you in my arms) :Anata wo tsutsunda (Beneath the stars) :Yami ga sarawanai you ni (Steal you away, steal you away) (Woo) :Kasane au te to te hodonaid e Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide :Toki wo tomete kono mama :Owaranai (Yeah) futari dake no (Yeah) sweet dream :Kasane au te to te hodonaide :Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide :Toki wo tomete (Haha) kono mama :Owaranai (So what) futari dake no (Oh what) sweet dream :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Sweet Sweet Sweet Dream :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Huhuh (Huhuh) (Haha) :Huhuh (Huhuh) :(So what) :(Oh what) :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Huhuh (Huhuh) English :(True) :(Remix) :(Yeah) :(Come on) :(Yo take it all the way back down with this one) :(Step it up and keep it mellow) :(Come on) :(True) :We lay like lovers in a warm embrace, :(Lovers in a warm embrace) (Woo) :Your kisses thrill me like no one before, :(Eh) (Yeah) :Baby, I'm all yours. (Uh huh) :Living just for you. (Uh huh) (Uh huh) (Yeah) :I can see the moonlight shining through the mist. :(Shining through the mist) :The moonbeams playing over you and me. (Yeah) (Eh) :I see the light of love, (Uh huh) :Shining in your eyes! (Uh huh) (Oh) (Uh huh) :(Break it down) :I'm holding you in my arms. (Woo) :Loving you beneath the stars! (Woo) :I don't want the night to steal you away. :(Steal you away) (Come on) :Hold me close, I want you so. :Don't you know that, baby? (Woo) :Your love has touched my very soul. :Can you feel it baby? :Never let me go darling 'cause we're so in love. :(Yeah) :And we can dream on, (Yeah) :Sweet dream! (Woo) :(Bring it back down a little bit) :(Let's go) :Your shadow captured in the silent night. :(In the silent night) (Woo) :I feel your breath-it whispers like a breeze. (Eh) :Oh baby, please be mine, (Aha) (Uh huh) :Till the end of time! (Aha) (Uh huh) (Yeah) (Uh huh) (Yeah) :I'm holding you in my arms, :(Hold you in my arms) :Loving you beneath the stars! :(Beneath the stars) :I don't want the night to steal you away! :(Steal you away, steal you away) (Woo) :Hold me close, I want you so, :Don't you know that, baby? :Your love has touched my very soul. :Can you feel it baby? :Never let me go darling 'cause we're so in love :(Yeah) :And we can dream on, (Yeah) :Sweet dream! :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Huhuh (Huhuh) (Come on) :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Huhuh (Huhuh) (Haha) :Huhuh (Huhuh) :(So what) :(Oh what) :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Huhuh (Huhuh) :Huhuh (Huhuh) Connections to game The song seems to be about the relationship between Sonic and Elise in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). During the end credits of Sonic's story there are some scenes that go along with the lyrics at the right moment. An example of this is when the lyrics "I'm holding you in my arms" the scene where Sonic is holding Elise in the forest is shown. Category:1994 songs Category:Celine Dion songs Category:Peabo Bryson songs Category:B.B. King songs Category:Lady Gaga songs Category:Dreams Come True songs Category:Sally Dworsky songs Category:Pharrell Williams songs Category:Geffen Records singles Category:Sony Music singles Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Songs with music by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Songs written by Paul Williams (songwriter) Category:Songs with lyrics by Don Black (lyricist) Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Songs written by L.A. Reid Category:Songs written by Lady Gaga Category:Songs written by B.B. King Category:Song recordings produced by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Song recordings produced by Alan Menken Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Song recordings produced by Germaine Franco Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs